What Happens In My House, Stays In My House
by Tenno-Megumi
Summary: What happens when you throw me n 2 friends into an AUish Bleach world, make us bff's with Rukia and Rangiku? Start w/ a sleepover w/ sake. You get this crazy/sexy/funny/angsty mini story! For darkyami1214 and yumi1312! M for lang. n sexual themes!
1. One Hot Sleepover

Hey guys! I'm here with a new story that was in my head, it's really only a gift fic but I couldn't resist posting it because it involves Bleach, like hugely!

**NOTE! READ THIS FOR BACKGROUND IF YOU GET CONFUSED!**  
>Alrighty so this story spawned during gym one day when I was with my friends and we were talking about Anime's, I'll say it right now it has a Yu-Gi-Oh character but only one so it didn't qualify as a crossover! Akiza is in here for Jay, who is also known on FF as darkyami1214Sanuye. She is a friend in real life and so is Yumi but I won't say their real names. Jay is Sanuyes OC so all credit for her goes there, Yumi is our other friend's OC who isn't on FF yet, but will be soon if I have my way!  
>Okay so a little history would beshort and sweet. Basically this is the bleach universe with me, Jay, and Yumi added in. Me and Yumi met Ichigo about 2 and a half years after he got his powers, and we met Rukia around the same time. After consulting with Rukia, Ichigo informed us of our high reiatsu, and took Yumi to Urahara's so she could be a soul reaper like Ichigo. I wanted nothing to do with it but after watching my family get killed by a hollow and being powerless to stop it I chose to change, I live with Shi and Kyu (lol I love these boys, they helped me with this story too). Jay came to Japan to live with her cousin Ishida because she was too much for her adopted family, who didn't know she was a Quincy, shortly after she met US! We got to be good friends with some of the people in Seireitei and so here we have this!<p>

OH by the way, this story would put us around 18-19 ish, when our OC's are normal 15-16 so bleh!

Short disclaimer: I dun own nothing my the mini plot and my OC, Jay is Sanuyes, and Yumi is my other friends. Bleach obviously isn't mine QQ...

* * *

><p>I raced to the door of my flat as the bell rung for the millionth time. Yanking open the door I glared at the honey blonde in front of me.<p>

"Rangiku! One time is enough, jeeze!" I huffed, still glaring at her big bosomed friend. "Wait! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Meg, it's good to see you too!" Rangiku rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh!" She exclaimed a moment later. "I brought booze!" She grinned maniacally.

"God…" I groaned as my friend shoved passed me. "For the second time, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We're having a sleepover! I called Rukia and Akiza and Jay and Yumi!" Rangiku smiled softly. "We know it's tough on you with Shi off at the university and Kyu having to stay with his grandmother."

Groaning I collapsed onto my couch. "I'm fine with them gone, I've functioned well enough alone for a long time."

"Meh!" Rangiku exclaimed. Suddenly she squealed after checking her phone. "They're here!" She ran to the front door and opened it excitedly. "Yumi! Rukia!" She bounced as she pulled them both into tight hugs, their faces planted firmly in her rather large… Assets.

"Can't… Breath… Rangiku..!" Rukia choked out. Then just as suddenly as they were grabbed, they got released. Kimiko Yumi groaned as she straightened her shoulder length brown hair. Rukia glared at Rangiku before coming over to me.

"Hey bestie, how you holding up?" Rukia smiled. "Being shinigami isn't that easy is it now?"

"Shuddup." I muttered. "I barely got back into my body before Rangiku got here. Ichigo had to practically drag me back, so embarrassing being flung over his shoulder while Toshiro had clean up after me."

Rukia snorted, then pulled me back to relax on her lap. "Just relax sister. Ichigo just did it cuz he's an ass. Toshiro probably didn't even notice, he gets so involved in a fight, or so Rangiku told me."

I closed my sky blue eyes groaning. "That doesn't make me feel better! Plus, it's not really fair for Toshiro to keep comparing me to Ichigo and Yumi… I barely got my shinigami powers… They've had them for ages!"

Yumi smirked over at me. "Hey don't hate! I tried to get you to go with me to Urahara's! But no, you refused because you claimed that you were just going crazy! Even after Ichigo explained that we had rather large reiatsu's for mortals and explained that what we saw were hollows and vaizards and arrancarrs!"

Suddenly there was another knock, then the door opened and our resident Quincies walked in. Jay smiled malevolently and Akiza just grinned. "We gonna get this party started?" They both said at the same time. Then alone Jay called over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride Ishida-kun! I'll see you at training tomorrow!" Jay grinned at the room, casting her deep blue eyes over the room, smirking. "Well! C'mon guys let's go!"

Akiza sat down by Rangiku, the blonde already buzzing, and snatched up a bottle of sake. "This is gonna be good!"

I huffed and flung my arm over my eyes. "Why were you so concerned about what Hitsugaya-taicho thought, Meg-chan?" I looked over at Yumi who was barely masking a grin, but her emerald gaze was rather piercing.

'Nothing you need to know yet.' I thought to myself with an internal blush. But out loud, "He's a captain of the Gotei 13… Why wouldn't I be concerned about proving my right to be a shinigami?"

"Well there Meg," Rangiku slurred. "And here I thought you might have a thing for my taicho…"

"Nope!" I turned my face into Rukias stomach to hide my blush. Rukia stood up, causing me to fall to the floor.

"Time to play spin the bottle!" She happily bounced. I glared at her from my position on the floor.

"Oooh! Perfect!" I saw Yumi glance over at Rangiku who was suddenly rather sober. "C'mere boobie-buddy!"

"Of course I will, my well bosomed friend!" Rangiku squealed and tackled Yumi. Groaning I sat up again.

"I'm so glad I'm only a rather full A-cup…" I groaned and tipped my head back against the couch.

"Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't like large breasts…" Rangiku sighed dejectedly and I snapped my head up to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing." I muttered and lay back again. I felt a sharp jab in my side and turned to glare at Jay, who just grinned and blew her black and gold bangs out of her eyes. Snorting, and gathering the message, I went over and sat between Yumi and Rukia, who was absently messing with her midnight hair. We sat around for a few minutes in the circle BSing about this and that. Rangiku was in no mind adverse to talking about love life problems and issues but I'd had enough quizzing and huffed in annoyance.

"Why don't we just play the game already?" I sighed. I glanced around looking for one of the bottles.

"We'd need a bottle for that." Rukia grinned as she read my mind.

"Oh yes, that is quite a problem…" Akiza sighed while twirling a burgundy strand of hair around her finger. She didn't seem to sad about it although, she looked kind of relieved that we didn't have one of the vital ingredients to the game.

"I've got the bottle!" Jay grinned and down the last, oh say 10 gulps of sake left in the first bottle. She had a happy grin on her face. "Damn that's good sake Rangiku! Where'd you get it?"

"Seiteirei's finest." She grinned happily. "I have connections, it kind of helps that Shuhei's an old friend of mine and he likes to go out to bars quite often."

"Damn, you gotta get me some, you started this habit so you gotta feed it!" Jay smiled. Sometimes I forget she's Ishida-san's American cousin, she's so laid back and he's such an uptight prick sometimes. I sighed out loud as she leaned over and set it in the middle and spun it. Spinning three times before it landed on Akiza she grinned and leaned over and kissed her.

"You're turn Akiza!" Rukia grinned. Blushing Akiza spun the bottle and landed on Rukia, who smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Akiza, blushing madly, hesitantly kissed Rukia, who softly kissed the innocent girl back. When the kiss ended, Rukia just grabbed the bottle and spun it rather hard was my thought, because it went around, and around, and around, for an incalculable amount of rotations before it came to a slow stop on Rangiku, who happily obliged in the chance due to her drunken state. Yumi glowered and took the sake bottle and downed half of it in less than 5 seconds. Rangiku ended the kiss with a semi-happy sigh and licked her lips.

"Rukia-chan!" She sang. "You taste like strawberries!"

Rukia grinned. "Since I stayed over at Ichigo's I took strawberry scented lotion to annoy him. When he needed a massage from one of the fights I used it and it pissed him off. Renji wouldn't stop teasing him!" She smirked triumphantly. "He deserved it for not telling me they were dating, but he shouldn't be too mad. I actually dumped a can of pineapple's on Renji's head!"

I couldn't take it so I just let my self laugh freely. Everybody else in the room was laughing till they couldn't breathe. I couldn't help but picture Renji covered in little pineapple chunks.

"Ichigo probably had a fit!" Yumi laughed before she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh god, he probably got really happy when he realized he could eat them off!" I snorted out before collapsing back into a fit of giggles.

"Oh no! Not the images!" Rukia laughed.

"Oh god!" Jay groaned and gripped her sides as she tried to stop laughing. Rangiku took a swig of sake and announced happily.

"It's my turn to spin it!"

Rangiku grinned and spun the bottle, which of course, had to land on me. Groaning I got on my knees to lean over Yumi, who didn't really care at this point because she was nursing a bottle of sake against her breast. As our lips brushed I felt someone shove my ass and I gasped as my lips pressed harder on Rangiku's. She took advantage of my imbalance to try and turn this into a make out session, I felt her toungue in my mouth and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I quickly ended the kiss and leapt back, landing in a laughing Rukia's lap. I sent her an evil glare and let my reiatsu flare.

"Awe c'mon it wasn't that bad was it!" Rangiku grinned.

"That… Was… Hot…" Jay looked as if she were in heaven. I sputtered indignantly as I caught Yumi's gaze, I gave her an apologetic glance, she just rolled her eyes and took a drink of sake.

"It's your turn to spin Meg-chan!" Akiza smirked. I groaned.

"I know Akiza-chan. Gimme that sake bottle first!" I grabbed for the other bottle that was making its way between us all. After taking quite a few rather large gulps, I could feel it in my system loosening me up enough to relax and enjoy myself, I knew I wasn't a lightweight, but I was nowhere near Rangiku or Jay's tolerance. My limit was gonna be 2 bottle's before I started to get drunk. Sighing I spun the bottle, watching it spin, and spin, and spin, until it slowed to a stop on Rukia. Grinning I winked at her.

"Let's give 'em a show?" She grinned at me and I nodded my agreement. I let Rukia pull me to her and tilt my face up, internally I ranted a few words at my short stature, I only came up to Rukia's height, barely. I lifted my head up and brushed my lips on Rukias as I parted them, only to have her delve her tongue into my mouth. Holding back a smirk I wrapped my arms around her neck while she held my waist. This lasted for a solid minute and then we parted, breathless. Glancing at the four shocked expressions, we couldn't contain our laughter, as we fell to the floor rolling around.

"Oh… My… GOD!" I choked out. "You should have seen your faces!"

The 4 of them were barely coming out of the soft haze of surprise and what looked like a dusting of lust and I broke out into another fit of giggles.

"Oh! Oh, Oh!" Rukia choked. "My sides! Oh god that was too priceless! I wish I had my camera!"

"We have you covered." A voice was heard from the doorway. I stiffened as I felt the pulse of a few, quite familiar reiatsu.

I gulped inadvertently. "What happens in my house, stay's in my house, got it?" I didn't turn to look at the shinigami and the Quincy. "Or I will personally break your necks."

* * *

><p>Lol this thing is gonna be something of a short story hehe, it's quite interesting actually. Shi and Kyu won't shut up about it xD. They think I should add romance but that was my plan, no real smut though, but very heavy implications in the next few updates!<p> 


	2. This Is What He Did

Well my creative fugue certainly is flowing for this story, so I kept writing when I had spurrs of ideas. I was going to wait but what's the fun in that, ne?  
>The story mainly revolves around my OC so the next chap is mainly her, the other's wil lbe back soon enough though! I decided this story need the right amount of angst and then we can get back to the funny sexiness! Woot woot lol. I just hope my creativity at the moment flows into my other stories as well... My writer's block is killing me!<p>

Disclaimer: I only own this plot sadly... And my OC... That's it... I wish I owned bleach... Hitsugaya would be MINE and I'd see more Renji/Ichigo-Ichigo/Renji lovin'... But it's a cruel world and we don't get what we wish for all the time... /sigh QQ

* * *

><p><em>I gulped inadvertently. "What happens in my house, stay's in my house, got it?" I didn't turn to look at the shinigami and the Quincy. "Or I will personally break your necks."<em>

* * *

><p>As I got off the ground I turned around slowly, noting the shocked looks on the other's faces. Taking a deep breath I looked at the people gathered up at my door. How I didn't notice there reiatsu I will never know, because I have amazing Kido skills, where I slightly lack in Kendo skills, I more than quadruple in Kido skills. I took in the sight before me.<p>

Ichigo was standing, leaning against Renji, both of them smirking their asses off, the same emotions in brown and red eyes, not to mention in the meshed reiatsu between them. My eyes glanced over to Shuhei, who was grinning like a maniac. I shot him a look that said don't say it, but of course, he ignored me.

"Damn Meg, you and Rukia get it on!" He grinned. "That was really hot!"

"Shuddup." I glared again, oh if looks good kill. My gaze went to Ishida and I glared hard at him, he smirked. I knew it would be that little rat. I groaned internally when I saw Kira glaring straight at me, I KNEW he had a thing for Rukia!

When I let the truth sink in that there were only 5 people, Kira and Ishida stepped aside revealing the person I least wanted to see right now. I gulped and felt sweat bead on my forehead from embarrassement.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Ice Prince, the Taicho of Division 10, was looking straight at me with a dead look. I gulped again, shaking despite my best efforts. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I suggest you take Kimiko-san home." He kept looking straight at me.

'Wait! What the hell! This is my own house I can do whatever I want here and so can they!' I internally raged but I knew better than to say it outloud, especially when Toshiro had yet to break eye-contact with me, his teal eyes boring into my sky blue ones. I knew that he knew everything going on in my head. Which was a very, very bad thing because my brain still found the time to notice how positively drool worthy the young captain was. I cleared my throat softly.

"Why do you think you can just barge in here and order my friends around?" I said in a deceptively calm voice, it sounded foreign even to me. The mask I always had up was back in place and Rukia looked at me with a sad look in her face.

"Your friends are my subordinates Tenno-san. I am in charge of them while we are here." Toshiro stated in a cold voice, so devoid of emotion.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taicho." I stated simply, but I saw Toshiro flinch for the first time at the use of the honorific. After taking a deep calming breath I continued. "But just because you are in charge of them doesn't mean you can control their free time."

Suddenly there were flurries of movements at the flick of Toshiro's hand. Shuhei darted and had Jay cradled bridal style and was out the door in a blink. Ichigo and Renji picked up Rangiku and Yumi respectively and pushed them out the door and down the steps of the porch. I caught a glimpse of the guys whispering something to them and then they smiled and nodded and came back in.

"We're going to bed Meg… You can deal with this." Yumi said easily, she led Rangiku to the spare bedroom quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them kiss and tumble into the room.

Ishida grasped Akiza's hand and pulled her with him. He glanced at me and then was out the door. Kira walked over to Rukia and she blushed.

"I'm not going. I'm staying with Meg." She stated calmly.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho. I expect you to follow orders." Toshiro – No Hitsugaya-taicho my mind spat viciously – stated.

"Leave her." I said, my fingertips tingling with reiatsu. I could feel it flare uncontrollably. "She was going to stay here."

"Well she's staying with me now." Kira glared at me again and I sent daggers at him. But he just grabbed Rukia and before she could react he darted out the door with quick step.

"Would you get your reiatsu under control, Tenno-san." Hitsugaya said. "You are not Kurosaki Ichigo and I expect you to act like it."

"All the time you spend comparing me to him and Yumi and now you tell me not to act like him! I'm sorry that I'm upset that you barged into a place you weren't invited and ruined that my friends were trying to cheer me up!" I shouted at the captain.

"That's no way to speak to a captain!" I could see the rage behind his eyes at being treated like I would treat anyone else.

"I'm sorry taicho." I sneered the title. "But I'm just as strong as Ichigo, even if my kendo skill needs a little work! I'm captain level and you know it, I just need work."

"Tenno." He stated warningly.

Suddenly I felt drained of energy and emotion, the work everyone did to cheer me up on THIS day, this ONE day gone to hell because I'm in love with a man who refuses to give me the light of day other than to tell me I'm doing something wrong.

"Just leave, Hitsugaya. I don't need this right now." I stated, completely devoid of any emotion. As I turned to walk away into the house I saw the shocked expression on his face but I could care less what he thought at the moment. I heard the front door close and assumed he had left. I walked into my room and collapsed onto my futon, tears already streaming out of my eyes. I felt my walls collapsing.

"Why… Why do I have to feel this way…" I asked myself, silently sobbing into my pillow. Then I heard a startled gasp from my open door. Bolting upright I reached for my old baseball bat that was by my bed. Then I noticed the gravity defying white hair, the shocked expression in the teal blue eyes that quickly disappeared.

"What the hell Hitsugaya!" I yelled. "What more do you want! How much lower can you make me go! Are you here to insult me more? Are you here to keep treating me like shit? I'm not one of your normal subordinates! I'm not going to just take it!" I choked and the sobs started silently wracking my body again.

"I… I… Megumi…" Toshiro whispered. "I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry…" I looked up, barely and noticed the shine in his eyes, then before I knew it he was right next to me, pulling me into his arms. Subconsciously I noticed he was taller now… At least to Ichigo or Renji's nose… Taller than me.

"L-let go of me!" I was startled and put up a weak fight.

"I was stupid Megumi… I'm sorry… I forgot what today was for you, you know Rangiku will kill me for this. I-I Meg I don't know how to prove how sorry I am. I didn't mean for you to get hurt… Originally it was just a plan so I could talk to you… I didn't mean for it to turn out this way… I'm so so sorry…" Toshiro whispered into my hair as he rocked me back and forth. "I never meant to make you feel like you were being compared to Yumi and Ichigo… You're as good as them, you always will be. You're important to me Meg, you're my most precious person… I didn't know how to make you see that… So I hid it, I hid, I'm so sorry Meg."

I jerked away from him and sat with my knees up to my chest. He looked at me with a helpless expression that was so unlike him. I wasn't sure; I felt my heart swell but my mind nagged me about the past. "How do I know you're not saying that because you feel guilty, because you're playing a cruel joke, because you pity me?" I spat. "Because if it is, today is the wrong day! If Rangiku told you then you know what he did! You know what that stupid Espada did to my family! What he did to ME! If you know, then how could you even think about talking to me like this!" I collapsed in on myself, the sobs wracking my body even harder.

"I.. Meg what did he do to you? What did Grimmjow do to you? Rangiku only told me he killed your family…" Toshiro spoke with worry and a hint of anger. "She said it wasn't her place, that gossip said it wasn't her place to tell me. What was it Meg?"

"Do you really want to know? Truly really want to know?" I sat up, shaking violently as memories crashed into me. "You want to see what that bastard did to me? Right after he killed my family in front of me?" I stood up slowly, I slipped off my t-shirt and my sweats so I was down into my sports bra and boxers. I shook uncontrollably in fear that something like that day would happen again, right here. "This is what he did to me. These are what's left and will never go away! The memories of it won't either!"

I knew what he was seeing as I lifted the leg of the boxers to reveal 2 hand prints, one on each of my inner thighs. I know he saw the huge, jagged scar, flat and dark against my stomache. I knew he saw the little white lines over my breasts, that trailed out from my bra. I gulped. "This is what he did to me Toshiro. This is why I'll never be me again. This is why I won't ever be good enough for anyone."

I saw fury in Toshiro's eyes. He stood up roughly. I stepped back, fear painting my stance and features as he stalked towards me until my back was against the wall. "Meg… Did he rape you? Did he dare to touch you?" I heard the coldness in his voice, the death sentence for Grimmjow that had already been filled.

"He.. He did." I slid down the wall, suddenly dizzy from the increase in Hitsugaya's reiatsu before he could control it. He caught me gently and picked me up, laying me down on the futon. We sat in silence for a while. That is, until we heard rather sexual sounds emanating from the guest bedroom.

"What the hell?" Toshiro said, incredulity filling his voice. I started laughing from the look on his face.

"That would be Rangiku and Yumi… God they must be drunk off their asses." I gasped out as I rolled onto my side. Toshiro was blank for a few seconds then he started chuckling.

"We are so out of place…" I whispered when I caught my breath.

"What do you mean? Other than the fact that you were breaking down a few moments ago and now you're rolling on the floor laughing your ass off?" Toshiro intoned gravely.

"Wow… The Ice Prince has a sense of humor." I snorted. "And yes because of that. I.. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, I shouldn't have but… It was too much… The way I felt after that… It twisted who I was…"

"Then we just have to make a new you, and forget your past, dwelling only makes it worse." Toshiro smiled and as I was about to reply, I was pulled into his lap and I felt soft lips brushing mine, goading me to part my lips. And I did, and I was soon engulfed in the heat of the kiss, with my fingers in Toshiro's hair.

* * *

><p>Let me know what ya think, I quite enjoy this plot at the moment hehe. But that's just cuz I love Toshiro to death and back... Not to hard since I'm human xD<p> 


	3. Favorite Numbers and Love Interests?

Well here's another chappy lol. I love this one, it's cute and uber sexy and mm-mm good xD (No not like Quizno's lol.)

Well, my Muses decided to jump in on this story for a short period of time with the *cough* more mature scenes.

**Warnings! - **There is a semi sort of smut in this chapter, not sure if that offends anyone, sorry if it does! Yuri, Yaoi, and Het, a little bit of everything xD love's it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach and sadly never will... Nor Naruto, or Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)... /sigh... "If only if only the woodpecker sighs, the tree bark was as soft as the skies" (Old native song but it fits my mood when I think about how I'll never see my RenIchi loves or my BonRin loves or my KakaIru loves !)

Okay this is depressing! Go read!

* * *

><p><em>"Then we just have to make a new you, and forget your past, dwelling only makes it worse." Toshiro smiled and as I was about to reply, I was pulled into his lap and I felt soft lips brushing mine, goading me to part my lips. And I did, and I was soon engulfed in the heat of the kiss, with my fingers in Toshiro's hair.<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

"You know that tattoo on Shuhei's face? You know, the number?" Rangiku smirked down at the panting girl under her.

"Yea… What about it?" Yumi grinned back as she tried to catch her breath, but that was kind of hard with a bare thigh rubbing between her legs, and she knew Rangiku wasn't about to stop so she could talk easily.

"Well, you know that's my favorite position right?" Rangiku grinned and leaned down to lick Yumi's neck.

"Mmm, well I guess that's the closest I'm getting to a hint right?" Yumi moaned a little bit.

"Damn straight." Rangiku flipped them over so she was on bottom and turned Yumi around. Yumi moaned when she felt Rangiku's fingers and tongue delving into and against her most private place. As soon as she could form a slightly coherent thought, she started copying her movements. Soon they were both panting and moaning uncontrollably.

"Rangiku…" Yumi chanted between licks and pants. Rangiku was in much the same state. Soon they were both crying out, bodies tense and shuddering as the waves of release crashed over them.

With her last bit of strength left in wobbly limbs, Yumi turned around and collapsed into Rangiku's side, both of them a tangle of limbs under the sheet that Rangiku pulled up to cover themselves.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jay was beyond mad. She sat in Shuhei's room at Urahara's shoten, glaring at the man sitting on the futon. He was insufferable! He had the nerve to pick her up, bridal style no less, and CARRY her out of her closest friends house. Leaving said friend with 2 drunken lesbians and the coldest – no joke intended of course – captain in the world!

"I hope you know I'm not drunk enough to forget what you just pulled." She growled out. "Three bottle's ain't my limit."

"Oh I know, you're just as bad as Matsumoto-san." Shuhei grinned, running his hand through spikey black locks. "I just wanted to talk to you alone and Hitsugaya-taicho provided the opportunity."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Well he has a thing for Megumi-san." Shuhei said as if he were stating the obvious. "Us barging in there and getting rid of our respective love interests – except for our resident lesbians and gays – so he could talk to her alone."

"You idiot! Do you know what today is!" Jay started to rant, running her fingers frustratedly through her streaked hair. "Wait… Respective… Love… Interests…?" Jay sat dumbfounded.

"Yes." Shuhei smiled calmly, a very odd sight but it fit him none the less.

"That means… Ishida… and Akiza… OH MY GOD Kira and RUKIA!" She jumped up and then sat back down abruptly. "But you… and me… What…?"

"Yes Jay. Me and you." Shuhei stood and pulled Jay up, she was a full head shorter than him. "There's only you for me, you alcoholic, violent, beautifully sexy Quincy." By the time he finished he was blushing, Jay knew he didn't say stuff like that. Before she could react she felt lips brushing her own.

She was surprised to say the least, that such a simple touch would send fire through her being. Wanting more, she parted her lips and let the teasing tongue enter her mouth, where it explored every crevice. She felt her back hit the futon but didn't care as long as those lips never left hers.

As she thought that she felt them brush down her jaw to her neck. Groaning she revised her statement – as long as those lips never left her skin.

"Do you want to do this?" Shuhei looked into her eyes, searching for a hint of doubt. Sitting up Jay spoke softly.

"I've never wanted something so bad in my life."

Shuhei smiled and she knew she was in for it with that one statement. The rough, yet tender, passionate yet sweet, lovemaking that followed sent out waves of emotion filled reiatsu. And needless to say, we all know that Urahara and Yorouichi needed no other reason to make their way to their futon.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kira-kun! What is the meaning of this!" Rukia screeched as soon as she was put down. Glaring at her fellow lieutenant, she stamped her foot in frustration. She looked around the room and noticed it was the spare bedroom in Ichigo's flat.

"The meaning of this is, I don't want you to go making out with people like that!" Kira growled lowly. "You aren't theirs!"

Rukia snorted. "Who are you to judge what I do Kira-kun? Who said you get a say in my life? As I recall, you never once cared before, why start now?"

"Because I finally realized my feelings for you, you idiot!" Kira snapped. "I was stupid not to see it before! But I can't help but see it now! Especially after you went and kissed HER! She'll just lead you on! She's gonna end up with Hitsugaya-taicho and I don't want you hurt!"

Rukia looked at Kira incredulously. "That's what you were worried about? That I had feelings for Meg-chan?" She started laughing. "God you are such an IDIOT Kira! It was a game and we were trying to surprise the other girls because we wanted to see their reactions!"

"Well I want to see yours." He stated simply before he pulled Rukia to him and pressed his lips on hers. Rukia gasped, but it turned to a soft moan when she felt Kira's tongue dive into her mouth and start exploring. She immediately relaxed into Kira's embrace as if they'd done this a million times. Rukia tangled her fingers in Kira's hair, pushing his bangs back so she could see his eyes when they broke apart.

At the look in each other's eyes their lips crashed together again. Kira un-tucked Rukia's button up from her skirt, and ran his hands up her smooth stomach. Rukia moaned as his fingers left a trail of fire along her skin.

Soon, the two couldn't take it and were down to bare skin in moments, reveling in the feel of each other.

"Kira, please!" Rukia gasped softly. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Yes my love…" Kira groaned as he slid into her, and they continued to make love through the night.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akiza sat next to her best friend's cousin, sipping the mocha he bought her.

"Any particular reason we're here?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to be alone with you." Ishida smiled at her.

"How come?" She sipped again, keeping her eyes on the table.

"Because, I like you a lot." Sharply Akiza looked up.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"I said I like you a lot…" Ishida leaned over the table and kissed her softly. Startled she gasped, placing her coffee on the table to bring her hands to Uryu's chest. When they parted lips, he smiled. "I, Ishida Uryu (A/N: I'm saying the names Romaji style, last name first) have fallen for you, Insiki Akiza."

"Wow…" She breathed softly, staring into the eyes of her long time crush.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Think we did the right thing?" Ichigo glanced at his red haired lover.

"Of course we did." He replied as Ichigo watched him.

"I can't help but wonder…" The orange haired shinigami sighed, stretching. "I mean… Toshiro isn't exactly the warmest pirson in the world… And Meg's mask has always hidden the hurt in her eyes from everyone who hasn't known her since before that day…"

"What day?" Renji asked curious. Ichigo shook his head in response, clearly meaning it wasn't his place. Sighing Renji shrugged. "At least I've got you to myself tonight…"

Ichigo grinned. "Of course." He laid back, stretching out to cause his pants to ride lower on his hips and causing his shirt to slide upwards. Renji licked his lips, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Mine." Was his primal, sexy growl before he pounced on his lover, locking their lips in a hot, passionate, needy kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx – Back with our main character, the next day

I felt unusually warm when I was waking up the next morning, last night's events far out of mind. Unconsciously I felt myself snuggle into a warm body next to me, stretched out on the futon. 'Wait… Warm body?' My drowsy mind woke up fast as I sat up.

"Good morning." I heard that voice that sends chills down my spine say.

"Ohayo…" I replied softly. (A/N: That means good morning)

"Lay back down and quit hogging the blankets love." I could feel Toshiro's gaze on my back. Slowly I slipped back down, settling with my head on his shoulder, sliding a leg to tangle with his.

"Last night was…" My voice failed me as memories washed over me, we didn't do anything like _that_ but we sat and talked, eventually I wound up in Toshiro's arms and then we were kissing every few minutes, then we wound up laying down talking, he told me about his childhood with Hinamori, and then we ended up falling asleep. It was so… Peaceful and domestic I almost thought it was another dream.

"It was… Different." Toshiro smiled, genuinely smiled. I looked at him questioningly. "It was nice… I've never talked to anyone like that."

"Oh.." I said, oh so intelligently. Slowly I relaxed enough while listening to Toshiro's even breathing and heartbeat I started to drift, that is, until my bedroom door got slammed open by 2, very worried half naked shinigami.

"Uh..." I said intelligently.

"Taicho!" Rangiku yelped. "What are you doing here? Why are you guys half naked? Wait why are we half naked?"

I coughed into my hand and hid a smirk. "It's not what you think, for us at least." Toshiro smirked. "However, I heard quite a few... Compromising sounds coming from the guest bedroom last night. By the way, would you two get blankets, I don't want to see your underwear."

Yumi and Rangiku had the sense to blush and stumble out of the room. Then I realized I was down to the bare minimum as well and promptly sat up, clutching the sheet to my chest. I hid my face, knowing it was turning bright red. I felt Toshiro sit up and slide his arm around me.

"Stop it," He whispered. "I won't do anything to you."

"I-I know… I just don't like my body… The... The marks." I stuttered out, hopelessly. He smiled, his eyes uncharacteristically full of emotion. They told me it was alright, that everything would be okay. I tentatively smiled back at him. "I'm going to get dressed."

I could feel his eyes on me as I stood up and padded barefoot to my closet, I changed quickly and turned to find Toshiro pulling his shirt back on. For the first time I saw his smooth skin, the slender, yet undeniably powerful muscles bunching as he moved his arms. I gulped when my eyes moved down to his abs, standing out against the smooth planes of his stomach. I gulped softly and turned away.

* * *

><p>AN: I think I enjoyed that waayyyyyy too much lol.


	4. Buh Bye Camera's!

Well, I had loads of fun while doing this chapter! I keep picturing it all in my head hehe... Can't help it! So epic I think! But seriously this chapter was easy to write, life just flowed on lol. I love Yumi and Rangiku's characters, and Hisagi and Jay were really fun to write as well. Especially when I got to perv a little bit... That was awesome! xD~ Okay, go on, get reading now!

* * *

><p><em>I could feel his eyes on me as I stood up and padded barefoot to my closet, I changed quickly and turned to find Toshiro pulling his shirt back on. For the first time I saw his smooth skin, the slender, yet undeniably powerful muscles bunching as he moved his arms. I gulped when my eyes moved down to his abs, standing out against the smooth planes of his stomach. I gulped softly and turned away.<em>

* * *

><p>While walking out of my bedroom, I felt Toshiro's reiatsu move closer and his fingers brushed mine. I knew what was coming, and man was it going to suck. I felt him squeeze my hand reassuringly, so I cast him a small, rare true smile. We walked into the living room to find a now dressed Rangiku and Yumi sitting at the kitchen table, staring at each other in a semi-akward silence. Blinking a couple of times, I stared at them until they looked at us.<p>

"You guys should get over it." I stated simply. Yumi huffed and Rangiku snorted. I continued on, "After all, even if you both were drunk last night, it's obvious that you feel something towards one another or nothing would have happened the way it did."

The two blinked and then looked at each other, varying shades of red on their cheeks. Toshiro and I sighed at the same time. Sometimes the two could be so blonde, and I was the blonde one. I cast a glance at Toshiro out of the corner of my eyes. He smiled at me, and just as we were sitting down at the silent table my front door burst open and a very loud quincy and a grinning Shuhei Hisagi walked into my living room area. I growled at the black and gold haired girl.

"God damn Jay, don't you ever knock?" I glared hard at her. I heard Toshiro mask a soft laugh with a cough and turned to face him with a blank look and dead panned. "What's so funny, lover."

I felt satisfaction well up in me when I could see the light dust of pink on his cheeks that was only noticeable at this close of a range, but it must have been visible because a moment later he snorted. "I think we would have to have done something to be considered lovers, sweetheart." I saw the glint of amuesment in his eyes when i squeaked at the pet name and Jay laughed out loud.

"Wow, you two got into it fast. And no, I never knock, not with you at least." She grinned dangerously. "But I might start having to, to give you guys enoughtime to get dressed before I come in."

I snorted indignantly, and Toshiro chuckled slightly. Yumi and Rangiku were still staring at each other, off in their own little world. I blinked at them as Jay started threatening Toshiro with the usual sisterly speal.

"I swear up and down, Hitsugaya," She started.

"That's Histugaya-taicho to you." He interupted in a bored tone. Jay snorted and continued.

"If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down, and I don't care if you're a captain, I will cut your cajones off and wear them as pendants on a necklace!"

I blinked. "You went Mexican-American on us there Jay." She snorted.

"Sado-kun would know what I said, cajones is spanish for the baseballs under the bat." She said matter-o-factly. I groaned. "Besides," She continued. "Didn't you know the Espada were spanish anyway? Some of their names spawned from Spanish roots, which really surprised me."

"Shuhei-kun. You've been really quiet." I turned to the scarred shinigami, who grinned at me in return. I felt Toshiro's breath on my ear, then he whispere dsoftly.

"I think he got laid, love." I blinked a couple of times.

"That explains why Jay is so hyper..." I trailed off as Hisagi started laughing.

"Yea, we had sex." He stated matter of factly, and Jay smacked him.

"You don't just blurt something like that out!" She yelped

Unperturbed he continued. "So what did you guys do?"

Toshiro and I blinked and looked at each other blushing. "Nothing." Toshiro stared at Hisagi, daring him to question further. Jay just grinned her ass off in what I knew was the "I know something you don't know" shit eating grin. However, she chose that moment to instead notice the two women staring at each other silently at the other end of the table, completely oblivious to the world around them.

"They had sex last night," I answered her questioning gaze and Shuhei looked slightly startled.

"How odd." He stated and then he absently rubbed the 69 tattoo on his cheek. Toshiro noticed and got an evil smirk on his face, I grinned. "Quit picturing that in front of your girlfriend, Shuhei," He smirked as Shuhei turned red. I continued the statement after Toshiro with a snort. "Jeeze Jay, looks like you hooked the pervert."

"Whatever." She smirked. "At least I'm getting some!"

I growled at her, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Don't even go there!"

"Aww but Meg…" Shuhei jumped in, casually. "You know it's true… You're just jealous…"

I snarled and pressed the shinigami badge to my chest, forcing Toshiro to grab my limp body, as well as causing Yumi and Rangiku to snap out of their daze. Taking a leap at Hisagi, I grinned evilly, slamming the badge on his gigai's chest.

"Time for a spar Shuhei-kun." I grabbed his collar and left through the window I had taken to leaving open, much like Ichigo did. Grinning I faced Hisagi, who smirked back at me.

"Do you always solve your problems by fighting?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Only with you, Renji-kun and Ichigo-kun." I smirked back.

"Well, if we're gonna do this, go shikai, I want a challenge." He grinned tauntingly. I let out a low growl. I raised my head, glaring at the scarred man in front of me.

"As you wish." I smiled and unsheathed my zanpakuto, with a grim slide of my thumb along the blade, I whispered. "Spread your wings, Kagetenshi."

From there my zanpakuto split into 2 katana like swords, balanced perfectly with slightly serated edges. He grinned, his sword Kazeshini, held easily in his hand. I smiled, my canines glinting ferally. Hisagi cracked his neck. And then we were off, the clashes of swords ringing through the secluded area we had chosen months previously for such occasions.

I attempted to dodge a slash but ended up with a small cut on my cheek. Angry with this I took a wild slash, letting my anger get the best of me, but for once it didn't bit me in the ass. I managed to disarm Shuhei and bring my blades up in a perfect X against his neck. I grinned when I saw disbelief in his eyes, and I leapt back, proudly knowing I had beaten one of the best swordsman I knew. I blinked when I saw Hisagi look off to the side, and I followed his gaze to see the slightly shocked and or happy grins coming from my comrades. Toshiro's was blank, but slightly contemplated. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Oh my god that was awesome!" Yumi grinned.

"I can't believe you won a sword fight Meg-chan!" Rangiku grinned at me. I snorted and wiped away the blood that was still trickling out of the wound underneath my eye. Hisage had a nice little cut on his throat, proof of my win. I jumped when I felt Toshiro wipe my cheek unexpectedly.

"We should probably bandage this…" he whispered in my ear and I blinked, but he gave me an odd look so I just nodded in acquiescence.

"Oh let's go on a double date for lunch!" Yumi grinned, grabbing Jay's hand, bouncing slightly.

"O.. kay…" Jay replied warily. Happily Yumi took off dragging Hisagi and Jay, Rangiku smirking and following behind as I felt Toshiro pick me up.

I blushed when I let down an undignified squeak as I was placed on my bed, sitting up. One second Toshiro was here, and then he was gone. But I knew where he was when I heard rustling around in my medicine cabinet. Blinking I sat on my bed and started to pull off my shoes, not wanting dirt on my bed, then I laid down and stretched, popping my back.

I jumped a little when I felt Toshiro's hot breath on my cut. "You know, I caught you staring at me this morning." He whispered to me, and I opened my sky blue eyes to gaze into teal blue ones. I gulped inadvertently. I breathed sharply when I felt Toshiro's tongue flick over my cut, it stung slightly but it felt good too, kind of like when you get a paper cut and want to suck on it. As soon as his mouth left my cheek I could feel the blood start to well up again and then Toshiro's mouth was there again. I gasped this time, audibly, and I could feel Toshiro's smirk on my cheek before he pulled away and slid the bandage on.

That's when he kissed me, pulling me up into his lap, flush against his chest, my legs on either side of his hips. Surprised I parted my lips, losing any ground I could have used to be stubborn. I moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue explored mine, tracing the places he carefully mapped out the night before. That is, until we noticed the clicking from behind the door and the window. I growled softly and Toshiro's eyes glinted. A couple cameras were going to be in the trash later, beyond repair.

* * *

><p>Mwahahaha! I love the end to this! xDDD! Sexy ending, sexy start, funny middle mixed with epic action, all in one chapter, I mean, really, who can complain?<p>

Read and Review! It's food to meh o.e


End file.
